kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorry Safari
Sorry Safari is a Tom and Jerry animated short film, released on October 12, 1962. It was the eleventh cartoon in the series to be directed by Gene Deitch and produced by William L. Snyder in Czechoslovakia. Plotedit The film opens at an airport in Nairobi, where a big game hunter, Clint Clobber, is preparing to go on a hunt through the African jungles. Tom, who was packed in a suitcase, has woken up from the long trip and is ready for the hunt, but is annoyed to find that Jerry had stowed away in the hunter's luggage. Tom and his master, Clint are then off into the jungle riding on an elephant from Nertz. Jerry tries to climb aboard, but Tom points a gun at him, and in the process, he falls off and the gun's blast rockets him into a tree. Tom gets his nose stuck in the gun's barrel, but as he tries to get it out, he's at risk of getting shot because the trigger is caught on a branch. Clint Clobber yells to Tom "THAT'S MY GUN! GIVE IT TO ME!!". He manages to get his nose out, and the bullets end up destroying Clint's hat. The elephant hands Tom over to angry Clint, who punishes him by wrapping a gun over his head and firing it, deafening him. Tom manages to clear his ears out and is able to hear the sounds of the jungle. Soon after, Jerry pokes his head out of a gun's barrel and taunts Tom. Tom tries to grab Jerry, but Clint Clobber immediately yells to him "DON'T TOUCH MY GUNS!!!", which scares Tom off of the basket and onto the elephant's buckle. To make matters worse, Jerry unbuckles the belt, causing Tom to fall off. Later, Clint manages as he falls off. Clint Clobber, blaming Tom for the act, angrily traps him in the overturned basket and the elephant walks off without them. The two attempt to get back on the elephant, but fail, and just as Clint prepares to punch Tom, they are both interrupted by the thunderous roar of a lion. Frightened, Clint reaches back for Tom to hand him a gun, and as Tom searches the basket, Jerry hands him a thermos and he gives it to Clint. As Clint fights lion, Jerry puts his hat over his chest in mourning sarcastically, sobbing. After defeating lion, the scratched-up and irritated Clint takes a sip of coffee from the thermos and counts all the way to ten before clobbering Tom over the head with the thermos. Clint continues forward into the jungle, with Tom being forced to carry the basket, when the two spot their elephant resting in front of them. Clint kicks the basket onto the elephant's back, buckles it in places and resumes the hunt. Tom once again finds Jerry, who hides in the lunchbox. Tom tries to find Jerry in the lunchbox, throwing away the packed food in the process. Clint Clobber turns red in the face and slams the lid on Tom's fingers, grinning sadistically as his redness fades away while Tom winces in pain at his flattened fingers. Later, Tom manages to get Jerry in his clutches and hides from his brutish master. The hunter finds him, but as he threatens him, they spot a purple rhinoceros in front of them, and it charges at them. As Clint prepares to shoot, Tom hides Jerry in the elephant's trunk, scaring it and causing it to run off. All three then try to run from the rhino, who pokes them with his horn and launches them into the air, and they land on a tree branch, which then snaps and causes them to fall on top of the rhino. Finally, find the rhino, Clint Clobber and Tom tied to a long stick, carried by the elephant on one end and Jerry on the other. The cartoon closes with a close-up of Jerry, who waves the audience goodbye. Category:1962